082514-MerrowAcenia
AA: Merrow comes to Acenia's door and knocks. GT: Acenia answers, "Merrow!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "Hi Pumpkin." GT: "How are... things..." She looks to the floor. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "Well....they've been better." He sighs. "But we've got to keep moving forward." GT: "Right..." She moves aside to let him in. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "I don't have the medical training to help with the humans right now, so I thought I'd come over and see if I could borrow some seeds to start our garden with." GT: "Oh. Erisio also brought some..." Acenia uncaptchalogues maybe... 5 seeds, and then another pile of about 7 different seeming varieties. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "Thank you. I might have to ask him." He takes the seeds and captchalogs them. "I don't suppose any of these are pumpkins?" AA: His voice is playful, but also a little rueful. GT: "The first pile was pumpkins!" She smiles. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "Oh! That's good. That'll be a good start." AA: "Anything I need to know about growing these? Things to watch out for, pests to fight off, that sort of thing?" GT: "There should be... a Lumina pumpkin. A Crown of Thorns, a Kabocha human asian pumpkin, a Rouge Vif D'Etampes, and Fairytale pumpkin. Most pumpkins are actually really hardy, so I don't think you'll have much trouble. Just don't let them mold or grown anything. Though... pumpkins sometimes grow warts. " She babbles on and on not really giving specific information. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Merrow chuckles at the tangents, but doesn't try to interrupt her. Let her keep going on about it if she's enjoying herself. AA: As he's listening, he begins pulling out a basket of food he brought to share with her and laying it out on the table. GT: "The other pile should be... Flax, Chamomile, Valerian, Peppermint, Milk Thistle, Echinacea, and Primrose. These ones you want to make sure not to overwater, and they all like partial sunlight.In fact, a few of them will start to tell you if you're giving them too much sun by demanding more water. You'll notice when you get into the daily routine. Plants are really honest!" Ѽ GT: ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "Tell me? How will they tell me?" GT: "You watch them! Like, are their leaves facing a different direction? Are they moving towards the light or away? Are they curling up into themselves? Everything a plant does is communication to it's caretaker." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "Wow. A lot of that sounds really subtle. Do you have any books on the subject? I've checked the internet, but I'm not sure I've memorized all of the stuff I've seen yet." GT: "Uhm..." Acenia looks to the ceiling as she thinks. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Oh!" She pulls a few EXTREMELY COLORFUL books from the shelf, with titles like "My first garden" and "Communing with nature: A guide to the cycles of plants and their systems." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "Thank you. These should be a big help." AA: "I can tell this is going to take a lot of study. It must have taken a lot of practice to become such a natural at this stuff." GT: "If you're ever in question, maybe you should have Erisio help? Just... don't let him touch the flowers. They'll talk to him, but he's not so great at keeping them alive..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "I'll keep it in mind. Do you think he has any different varieties of seeds?" GT: "I already asked for you! Just make sure you don't get doubles. And if they don't sprout after a little bit... I guess we'll have to find other ones." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "Actually....I might like to get some doubles." AA: "Not for my garden itself....oh, that reminds me. Do you have any extra pots? Like the kind you grow plants in?" GT: "Oh? Uhm..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "You know, if we can find papa, I know he does. I didn't think to bring any, and I don't keep them in my room..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: block* Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "Oh. Okay. I can probably just set aside a smaller garden outside the other one, really." AA: "Scarlet said to learn to use our powers, I should practice. I'm thinking of trying to do Time stuff on some of these to see if I can make them grow faster." AA: "But I don't want to do my experiments on the main garden." GT: "You could stick them all in the same garden! It just said there was a minimum size. Pumpkins take a lot of space.... actually..." She blushes. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: He chuckles. "What are you blushing about?" GT: "You're just letting me go on about this like it's normal. It's really sweet of you!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "I like how passionate you are about this stuff." AA: "Anyway, for all I know it *is* normal. You know I didn't really have much more of a social life than you did, growing up. Rubi and Miloko were pretty much the only kids my age I knew." AA: "And I rarely saw them more than once a year." GT: "I only really got to talk with Eri!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "Yeah. It's okay. We can be dorks together." GT: "Good." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: She hugs him. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "I brought food by the way. I thought as long as I was dropping in on you, we could make this a date." AA: He indicates the meal he's spread out on the table. GT: "This is very thoughtful of you, Merrow." She was not expecting this! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "Do you have time? I'm not upsetting your schedule or anything, right?" GT: "It's fine! I was just trying to... get an edge over Lily earlier." She looks to a pile of books in the corner. "But it can definitely wait for you." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "Well after dinner I can help you study. Maybe it'll go faster with a partner." GT: "Maybe!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Merrow looks down at her mode of dress. "Isn't it a little warm in here to be dressed like that?" GT: "Oh!" She blinks nervously. "I... it just... felt like time for a change?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: He shrugs, and pulls her close, looking in her eyes affectionately, grinning conspiratorially. "Maybe if I play my cards right, you won't be in it all night anyway...?" he kisses her. GT: Acenia takes her hat off. "Do you have interests outside of whipped cream~?" She giggles. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: He smiles. "I can think of one or two..." GT: She kisses him back, but starts creating a trail of kisses from his lips to his ear, "Will you tell me or is it a surprise?" She whispers. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "Well I'll give you a hint about the one I'm thinking about right now..." AA: "...it's just about as white as whipped cream, but there are shades of pink all throughout." GT: "oh~ well... it seems I can accomodate that just perfectly~" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: He chuckles. "I imagine so." He kisses her again, beginning to pull off her sweater. GT: Acenia had failed to recognize up until this point that this may have become an issue. "Uhm..." She catches his hands gently. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Merrow draws back in surprised. "What's wrong? Did I misread the mood?" GT: "No! No... " She turns quite pink. "There just... may be more pink than you remember... " Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: He looks confused. "What do you mean?" GT: She sighs and helps him finish taking the sweater off. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Merrow's not sure how to take this. He's happy that the top's coming off, but why is she acting so....oh... AA: "Pumpkin..." Merrow's voice is full of sympathy and sadness, as he looks her up and down. "...what is he doing to you?" GT: She shakes her head. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: He sighs. He's only got sympathy for Acenia, but there's an anger in his eyes if you look deep enough. "...do they still hurt?" GT: Her face turns pink again. "Ah... a little, but it's ok!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "Would you like me to rub ointment on them for you?" He doesn't wait for an answer, and goes to grab some out of the bathroom. He starts with her back. Some of these must be hard to reach herself. AA: "You know....kismesis doesn't have to be like this. If you're not happy with him, I mean. Yeah, it's supposed to hurt sometimes, but....glub, what if these got infected? Do highbloods seriously not know when they're going too far?!" AA: He's trying to keep the heat out of his voice. It's not Acenia he's mad at, and he doesn't want her to feel like it is. GT: "It's really okay! Except for the whole being bait for genocide thing..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "You're not just putting on a brave face?" GT: On second thought, wow that ointment is awesome. Was this the new one she mixed up? She melts as it is rubbed in. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "Because you can be vulnerable with me." AA: "*I'm* not going to use it to hurt you." GT: "I know..." She sighs. "It... just keeps... getting worse. Is all... As soon as we get him to Libby, it won't be a problem, right?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "Fuck Libby." AA: "Acenia, you can't get anywhere near Libby. You know that, right?" GT: She shakes her head as if she doesn't quite understand. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "She has threatened to KILL anyone who has been with Balish, Pumpkin. And you heard what she and Scarlet said about Twinks. They don't do quadrants." AA: "She's not going to care that you were his kismesis, rather than his matesprit." GT: "She just..." Acenia's eyes widen a bit and she bops herself in the forehead. "I forgot! I just thought if I went with him he wouldn't do anything terrible to anyone else... Or make a big scene about it. But he did anyway." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: She seems a bit worried now. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Merrow pulls her close, and hugs her, more to give her strength than anything. GT: She puts her arms around him. "Why did I forget?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "It's not always easy to think clearly in tense situations." He gives a deadpan expression and looks off in the direction of the infirmary. "Something I know all too well." AA: "And it's not like Balish gave you much room to argue." GT: She buries her face in his shoulder. "Please don't let me forget again... I might be able to talk my way out of it this time, but... another time? I don't think... it will go over well." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "Are you giving me permission to use force to stop him?" His eyes gleam with eagerness. GT: "Merrow... If this is what he does to me when he's 'playing', what would he do to you?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "I wasn't intending to make it a fair fight." GT: "What are you thinking?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "Hmm. Lure him onto Miloko's world, wall him up behind five feet of brick, and drop an ablution trap on him?" AA: "Honestly the ablution trap may not even be necessary, but it would be fun." AA: "But no....he seemed to teleport away when we fought him in the auditorium." GT: "He got shot in the head. He is still here..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "Oh, no, I wasn't expecting it would kill him. Not for good. And I forgot he could teleport. I had intended to just leave him there until the heat death of the universe. GT: "I don't know the answer..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I will ask Scarlet, maybe?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "If you do, see if there's anything she can do to protect you from Libby while you're at it." AA: "I still don't think you should go near Libby even if she can, though." AA: "...and if we end up finding a way to kill Balish, she might come after us all regardless." GT: "I'll... fix it..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I will ask you for help if I need it." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "I will offer you any assistance I can." AA: "And if he asks for you again....I don't know. I'll throw you over my shoulder and run." GT: "I will just tell him 'no'. It may work out." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "...knowing him that will just make him excited." GT: "It at least needs to be made clear..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "You can write him a note." GT: "That's a great idea!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: She throws herself at Merrow and nuzzles him. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "Because Acenia, I'm telling you right now. If you tell him no and he doesn't listen, I'm putting myself between you two." AA: He sighs begrudgingly. "And I admit that he will almost certainly kill me." GT: "You don't need to be put in a situation where you need to die." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I will try to keep you from following through on that Vow, at least..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "Neither do you." He pulls her closer to him. AA: He kisses her on the forehead. "I guess I've done a good job of killing the mood." He sounds a little forlorn, but there's an element of devilish hope in his eyes. GT: "Oh, you couldn't kill a mood if you tried~" She teases. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "What, so you still wanna...?" His eyes move over toward the bed. GT: "I have no idea what you're talking about~" She gives him a quick kiss. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "Oh you don't, do you?" He smiles and moves in for a deeper kiss. AA: He pulls back after a short period of sloppy makeouts. "So uh...I'm afraid I've still only got the one with the jewels on it." AA: He blushes a little at this. GT: "One what?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Oh..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: She covers her face in embarrassment. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "...yeah." AA: "If we use the tarps we shouldn't have to look at it very long though." GT: "r-... right." she says through her hands. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: He looks away a bit, sounding embarassed as he says "...And you said I couldn't kill a mood." GT: "you didn't have to prove me wrong..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "I wasn't TRYING..." GT: "We'll get another one later... let's just... uhm..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: "...think I have any chance of a saving throw?" He begins nibbling on her ear. GT: She sighs happily. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I'll go lay down the tarps." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: FADE 2 BLAPK apparently Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧